


Why John Sheppard gets a reminiscent smile on his face when he thinks of chocolate chip muffins [Podfic]

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Hook-Up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Still feeling odd after a long stint in the Antarctic Chair saving Earth once again, John ends up on Mitchell's couch.Podfic of Minnow's story.
Relationships: Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Romancing SGA 2021





	Why John Sheppard gets a reminiscent smile on his face when he thinks of chocolate chip muffins [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why John Sheppard gets a reminiscent smile on his face when he thinks of chocolate chip muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763863) by Minnow. 



> Created for the Romancing SGA festival (for all your non-McShep needs). Many thanks to Minnow for permission to record this.

[MP3 on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cfasp4azh7jwwh2/Why_John_Sheppard_gets_a_reminiscent_smile_on_his_face_when_he_thinks_of_chocolate_chip_muffins.mp3/file)

[M4B on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b07cdjohmtc0688/Why_John_Sheppard_gets_a_Reminiscent_Smile_on_his_Face_When_he_Thinks_of_Chocolate_Chip_Muffins.m4b/file)

length ~13 min


End file.
